Heartbroken
by luge
Summary: 3 years of shard hunting had left Kagome heartbroken after seeing IY and Kikyou mate. She then meets the one who is destined The one who would put the pieces back together SK
1. Running away

Disclaimer: ::pouts:: I don't own Inuyasha but I do have cookies!  
  
I hate this part..what to write? Errr.I do hope you like my story its my first oO  
  
Sooo.Onward then! ::charges and trips over sofa:: T.T  
  
3 years of shard hunting had left Kagome heartbroken after seeing IY and Kikyou mate. Kagome jumps into the well shielding her heart. What if someone could break that shield. Kagome begins to dream and although she cant see the person she knows she has to find out. S/K  
  
I cant feel any longer The tears dripping off my face I yearn to be the one in your embrace But all I see is the one from long ago Why wont the pain leave me? I want to erase this pain Why wont you just open you eyes You are my soul and my life But you only have eyes for the one that's long gone  
  
Mrs. H's POV  
  
Kagome had come home earlier than planned and one glance on my daughter's face told me that something was wrong, terribly wrong. She had come home in tears, not stopping, just running and cradling herself. My mother's senses told me to hug and hold her but experience told me that she needed time. I knew heartbreak when I saw it. After all, haven't I gone through it myself? I cant help but want to smother her even if it keep her from her destiny.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'How could he?!' Kagome thought angrily  
  
'My life and heart broken because that heartless bastard'  
  
'3 years and still he cant see what he has. Of course not, he is too wrapped up with my incarnate, Kikyou'  
  
'Have I been too blind to see'  
  
Normal POV  
  
Thoughts flashed through her head but she knew that it was just too late. Kagome did know that.that..betraying hanyou would come and bring her back..but she couldn't bring herself to leave her room, not yet at least. The tears streamed down her cheeks, glinting in the moonlight, it fell unchecked. The burden was too heavy to hold and with the crystal droplets still falling, Kagome fell into a semi-unconsious sleep.  
  
Dream POV [A/N: T-T ::takes hammer and whacks Kikyou:: pwahahh ::cough:: poo..no fun]  
  
Falling into darkness, Kagome suddenly finds herself watching the scene that one fateful night. She was forced to watch her love and past self mate before her very eyes. Her heart shattered, leaving an even heavier burden on her. She felt alone and used when a pair of arms wrap themselves around her securely. A rush of warmth and love shot through her. Not even Inuyasha could make her feel like this. Kagome heard the mystery man whisper in an unrecognizable but familiar voice whisper "I love you koi". Turning to see who this man was, she was thrust into the long darkness again. The last thing she heard was "Look for me".  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kagome awoke with a start with those three words still echoing through her head. Kagome recalled the events that happened the night before but somehow felt as if the heavy burden had lessened slightly. Could it be because of the masked stranger? All Kagome knew was that she had to find out who this man was, to find out if her heart could be repaired. Dressing in a durable tank top and capris, for she had long seen the stupidity of wearing such revealing clothes, Kagome flew down the stairs. Knowing her Okaa-san would have many questions, Kagome composed herself. She could not be held back, therefore, Kagome had made up a story about how she found a village slaughtered. Her Okaa-san merely shook her head, tears threatening to fall, and hugged her daughter, trusting her to make the right decision, even if it broke her heart.  
  
Mrs. H [A/N: So I cant spell its not my fault! I blame the teachers! You think school would help. Feh!] smiled through her tears and shakily told Kagome to come back safely.  
  
Kagome nodded and prepared to make her jump, looking behind her, she knew it would be a long time before she could return. Jumping into the well, she felt the familiar blue sparks surround her. She was back and ready to find the one that had called in her dream.  
  
Phooie! I ran out of juice T.T oh wells..i didn't that was all that great..but if you liked it I would appreciate it if you told me. ^-^ ARIGATO! 


	2. The Bundle of Joy

T.T I didn't think I would get any reviews! ARIGATOOOOOO~~~! I am think of having Kagome meet Rin and Sesshomaru now ^_^ ::skips off:: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did would I really be here? I wait for you to come but you never do You say you will but you always lie Can I move on or will I still hold on I cant take the pain any longer The pain only your embrace can take away I wish it could have been different  
  
But alone I stand  
  
Holding onto the pain you left me with The pain that wont heal without you Landing into the well, Kagome felt a wave of memories swept through her along with the familiar fresh sent of pine trees. Remembering the serene face of the hanyou who stole her heart, pinned to the God tree. 'How ironic, the one who kills him, gets to be loved by him'. Kagome was then brought to the picture of how Inuyasha swore to protect her, causing the katana, Tesaiga, to transform. [A/N: poo..i cant spell] Kagome came upon the picture of Sesshomaru..what was he doing in her head. Quickly she tried to erase the picture of the beautiful youkai but she couldn't get the amber eyes out of her head. Those eyes.the ones so similar yet different from Inuyasha's.Kagome just stuffed the picture out of her head. She was on a mission, she couldn't let anyone or anything stand in her way. For now, she will just stay at her friends' side. After all, if she quit, who would be the shard detector? Without her, Miroku might be sucked into the Air rip and Sango would never be able to get revenge for her brother. Kagome sighed as she walked out of the well only to be attacked by her adopted son, Shippou. She smiled at Miroku, keeping a good distance away, and hugged her friend, Sango, who had become her older sister. She searched around for the one face that she missed yet dreaded to see the most. Bitterly she thought 'he's probably with that dead clay figure'. Not now she couldn't do this now, she cant show her weakness. After all hasn't Inuyasha pointed it out enough times? She then interrupted from her thoughts after hearing the all too familiar all too loud "Feh!". Kagome turned to glare at the figure but couldn't when she saw who he had brought along. Kikyou. 'How could he'. "Bitch.why didja come back eh?" Inuyasha retorted "Because if I didn't who would 'sit' you and find the shards." Kagome replied calmly but her insides churned. ::THUD:: "Wench what was that for?!!!!! I should." "Inuyasha, please stop this silly banter with my worthless reincarnate." Kikyou stated in her usual dead voice. Kagome bristled as she heard this but refused to cry. "You bitch! Kagome is better than you would ever be!!!" Sango shouted, enraged that someone would call her sister worthless. Kikyou merely ignore the statement but Inuyasha had to shout..well he was if Kagome hadnt sat him first. "FINE! You don't need me here?!!! I am going to go by myself and find those wretched shards." Kagome shouted as she ran with tears shinning brightly behind her. "OOOOKKKKAAAAAAA-SSSSSSAAAANNNN DON'T LEAVE ME" screamed Shippou but Sango merely hugged him to her chest while Miroku smiled sadly. There was nothing they could do anymore, Kagome had made up her mind and they knew how stubborn she could be. "Feh never needed that wench anyways, we can find the shards faster without her and her tests" Inuyasha stated but inside he felt his heart twist. 'stupid bitch' Kagome heard those words even though she was far away, the shower of tears became a flood. 'I cant stand him anymore why is he so cruel'. Kagome ran until the sun was setting where she fell exhausted in a bed of flowers. There Kagome created a hiding spell [A/N : It has been 3 years.I would hope that she advanced enough to do this] to keep the Shikon No Tama around her neck hidden. She fell into a sleep that only heartbreak could bring. NEXT MORNING Rin's POV Rin looked curiously at the pretty lady in front of her.  
  
'Why was she sleeping in Rin's flower bed?'  
  
Rin did hope, however, that the pretty lady would wake up and be Rin's friend  
  
[A/N: ::Squeals at Rin's cuteness]  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Bright..sun..  
  
Kagome squints at the stupid ball of fire that had awoken her and she sees a small bundle of happiness in front of her. Kagome dimly followed the little girl's ramblings about how she was so pretty and she wanted to know Kagome's name.  
  
'If only Inuyasha had thought so'  
  
Kagome smiled at the little girl whose name Kagome managed to catch. She whispered that her name was Kagome. Rin's POV KAGOME!! Could Kagome onii-chan be Rin's Okaa-san? Rin hoped this would be after all, Kagome reminded Rin so much of her own Okaa-san. [A/N: remember people married early during the Feudal era and Kagome is 18 now] Rin's heart jumped even more when she saw the pretty lady nod her head. Kagome's POV Kagome watched as the little girl, who reminded her of her own pup and how he was so energetic, run around her. She felt herself be pulled towards a large castle with a ugly looking toad youkai that she had encountered before. He was with Sesshomaru.  
  
Well.what ya think? ::huggles teddy bear:: I wanna be homework free but nooooo stupid teachers just have to load me up with enough homework to compete with Mt. Everest. 


End file.
